I Just Need A Cherry On My Blackforest
by Nagisa Kitagawa
Summary: Tentang Oh Sehun yang menjadi selingkuhan nomor empat seorang Kim Jongin. Permintaanya tidak muluk-muluk, Sehun hanya ingin menjadi selingkuhan nomor satu dari Jongin. Akankah Sehun dapat mewujudkannya? KaiHun! RNR juseyo. pernah di post di grub.


**I Just Need A Cherry On My Blackforest**

 **Pair : KaiHun, KaiGi(?)**

 **Cast : Kai, Sehun, Seulgi, DO, Kris**

 **Disclaimer : SM, their Families, and EXO-L**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, this fiction is too mainstream. I warn you!**

 **I've been posted on Facebook**

 **Happy reading, minna-san ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin namanya, pemuda berusia 22 tahun dengan sejuta pesonanya. Seorang playboy sejati lantaran banyak yang menjadi kekasihnya. Dalam tanda kutip selingkuhannya. Kim Jongin hanya mempunyai satu kekasih. Tetapi memiliki empat orang yang dijadikannya selingkuhan. Sebenarnya ada lima, hanya saja kemarin dia baru saja memutuskan selingkuhan nomor dua. Jadi Kim Jongin menamai setiap selingkuhannya dengan sistem penomoran. Menghafal nama selingkuhannya merupakan tugas yang merepotkan baginya, toh selingkuhannya juga rela di nomor-nomorkan seperti itu. Sekali lagi pesona seorang Kim Jongin memang susah untuk di tolak.

Seperti saat ini dia tengah mengirim pesan kepada pacar resminya, dan selingkuhannya dari nomor satu sampai tiga. Kenapa hanya tiga? Karena dia tengah jalan dengan selingkuhan nomor empat. Ah, Kim Jongin lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Cherry'. Sungguh, selingkuhannya yang ke empat ini lebih di istimewakan dari pada selingkuhan lainnya. Hanya si 'nomor empat'lah yang mempunyai code name yang berbeda.

"Kau pasti sedang memberitahu pacar dan selingkuhanmu". Gumam _Namja_ manis yang tengah mengerucutkan bibis tipisnya.

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu, membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Cherry-nya.

"Cherry, sudah aku bilang 'kan, jika sedang jalan bersamaku jangan membawa nama lain selain kita". Ucapnya lalu menyimpan ponsel dengan gambar apel tersebut ke saku celananya.

"Huh, _Arraseo_." sebenarnya si Cherry ini-atau sebut saja Oh Sehun- ingin memarahi kekasih tan seksinya ini, ingin bilang bahwa hanya seorang Oh Sehun yang boleh memiliki Kim Jongin. Tapi apalah daya, Sehun hanya selingkuhan nomor empat. Jika dalam sistem kerajaan, maka Sehun merupakan selir nomor empat, posisi yang lemah untuk membela atau sekedar meminta sesuatu. Atau Sehun lebih memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan pembantu umum. Karena Sehun dipanggil hanya jika kekasih dan selingkuhannya tidak bisa menemaninya. Ugh, kenapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini? Sehun tidak ingin muluk-muluk, dia hanya ingin menjadi selingkuhan nomor satu. Dimana selingkuhan nomor satu lebih diakui dari pada selingkuhan lainnya.

" _Kajja_ ". Jongin mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan di sambut bahagia oleh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah, kau masih berhubungan dengan si playboy kampus, Kim Jongin?". Kyungsoo, sahabat Sehun bertanya menyelidik. Lihat, bahkan bola matanya yang sudah besar bertambah besar.

"Tentu saja, aku masih beruntung dibanding dengan yang lain. Bisa berpacaran dengan si perfect kim jongin". jawabnya bangga.

"Tapi kau hanya selingkuhannya, selingkuhan nomor empat, Sehun". Kyungsoo menggebrak meja saking gemasnya kepada sahabat bodohnya ini. Mau maunya saja di jadikan selingkuhan nomor empatnya. Ah, Sehun telah naik jabatan, ngomong-ngomong. Dulu sebelum Jongin memutuskan selingkuhan nomor dua-nya, dia memegang posisi sebagai selingkuhan nomor lima.

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi selingkuhan nomor satu soo".

Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya pada keinginan Sehun. Lalu menyentil kening yang tertutup surai sewarna permen kapas milik sahabatnya.

"Yaa!". Sehun memprotes dan mengusap keningnya.

"Idiot, mana ada orang yang mau memegang status sebagai selingkuhannya".

"Karena akan lebih sakit rasanya saat aku menjadi kekasih Jongin, dan Jongin masih memiliki selingkuhan lainnya". Raut wajah Sehun menunjukkan keseriusan, membuat Kyungsoo bungkam.

Kyungsoo tahu, bahkan tanpa diberi tahupun dia tahu. Bahwa selama ini Sehun memendam sakitnya. Inginnya dia menghentikan Sehun, tapi anak itu terlalu keras kepala dan nekat. Jadi sebagai seorang sahabat, Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendukung keputusannya.

"Aku dengar ketua BEM kampus menyukaimu". Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan serius tadi, tidak tega membuat wajah sahabatnya murung seperti tadi.

"Benarkah? Si pangeran Es itu menyukaiku?". Matanya berbinar imut lalu segera sadar dan mengganti raut wajah datarnya. Ugh, dia kan sudah mempunyai Jongin.

"Benar, Kris pria asal kanada itu menyukaimu. Aku mendengar dari anak-anak jurnalistik kampus. Kau tahu kan betapa akuratnya meraka". Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya.

Dulu, dulu sekali sebelum Sehun menjadi Cherry milik Kim Jongin, dia menyukai Kris, pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut. Bukan hanya Sehun tapi hampir seluruh kampus menyukai dan mengagumi sosok seorang Kris. Kepopulerannya hampir menyamai Kim Jongin. yah, Namja populer memang memiliki fans dimana mana.

Sungguh ajaib seorang pemuda populer seperti Kris menyukainya. Intensitas pertemuannya dengan Kris hanya sebatas di ruang rapat, dimana Sehun bertugas sebagai pembantu umum? Bukan, dia hanya sebagai anggota perwakilan dari Divisi-nya. Biasanya Sehun ditunjuk untuk menggantikan anggota lain yang tidak bisa mengikuti-mangkir-rapat yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Sebenarnya dulu Sehun yang mengajukan diri lantaran ingin bertemu dengan ketua BEM-nya, Kris. Itu dulu, sekarang Sehun melakukannya karena sudah terbiasa untuk menjadi pengganti dari Divisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang hari selasa, biasanya Jongin keluar dengan selingkuhan nomor dua nya. Sehun tidak tahu siapa namanya karena Jongin tidak pernah memberitahunya, yang dia tahu hanya selingkuhan nomor satu, posisi yang menjadi incarannya. Seulgi, iya Seulgi. Sepertinya akan susah menggeser posisinya, mengingat dia merupakan primadona di kampusnya. Sehun menggigit keras telinga kelinci pemberian Jongin tempo hari. Pasti sekarang Jongin tengah bermesraan dengan selingkuhannya. Saling menggenggam tangan, bercanda satu sama lain, dan berciu- 

_**Drrtt**_

 _ **Drrtt**_

Lamunannya terhenti saat getar ponsel putihnya bergetar. Di layar display terpampang nama 'My Blackforest' beserta sebuah profil foto dari si penelefon.

"Jongin!". Seru Sehun tak percaya, bukankah dia sedang kencan dengan selingkuhannya? Boleh Sehun berteriak?

"Sehuna, aku sudah di depan rumahmu, cepatlah keluar". Sambungan telefon di putus secara sepihak oleh Jongin. dan, apa? Dia sudah di depan rumahnya? Sial. Dengan langkah terburu tanpa membenahi penampilannya, Sehun segera keluar dan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Bersyukurlah pada kaki panjangnya, karena mampu melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Oh, lihatlah pangeran hitamnya, tengah bersandar pada mobil silvernya. Dan jangan lupakam kacamata hitam yang bertengger apik di hidungnya. Membuat berkali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Bisa Sehun rasakan rona merah menjalar di pipi pucatnya.

"Yo! Cherry". Sapa Jongin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud menyuruh Cherry-nya untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sehun merapikan rambutnya sejenak, lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasih tampannya.

"Uuh.. Jongin, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang berken-" 

_Chup~_

Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun, untuk menghentikan ucapannya. _Namja_ tan tersebut sungguh tak menyukai jika dirinya tengah bersama Sehun, lalu ada pihak ketiga yang ikut dalam pembicaraannya.

Di lain pihak, Sehun tengah melongo tak percaya. Memang sih, sudah sering sekali Jongin mengecup bibirnya, hanya saja Sehun masih belum terbiasa jika di cium secara mendadak seperti saat ini.

Usapan di pipinya membuat Sehun menatap ke arah mata onyx kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya saat Jongin hanya diam menatapnya.

"Ayo kencan."

"Heeh? Kenapa?" Sehun terpekik kaget, masalahnya ini bukan jadwal kencannya. Jadwal kencan Sehun itu pada hari kamis dan sabtu. Tidak biasanya Jongin mengajaknya kencan di luar jadwalnya. Apa Jongin akan menjadikannya selingkuhan nomor satu? Sehun tersenyum senyum sendiri membuat Jongin mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Karena hanya kau yang free saat ini." 

_Kreeekk_

Itu suara hati Sehun yang baru saja di patahkan oleh Jongin. Untuk kali ini saja, Sehun membenci sikap blak blakan kekasih tampannya ini. Bukan karena apa, biasanya Sehun menyukai sikap blak blakan kekasihnya ini, menyukai sikap jujurnya. Katakan Sehun bodoh. Bahkan saat proses menembak Sehun, dengan gamblangnya Jongin bilang bahwa ingin menjadikannya Selingkuhan nomor lima. Selingkuhan terakhirnya. Sehun? tentu saja mau, siapa yang tidak mau menjadi bagian dari Jongin walau hanya berstatus sebagai selingkuhan. Ingat, para _Yeoja_ atau _Namja_ manis di luar sana berebut menempati posisi yang sedang di pegangnya ini.

"Aaah, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Pamitnya lesu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengajak Sehun ke Bar langgananya. Selain playboy, Jongin juga badboy, dan semua kata yang di akhiri dengan –boy yang lain.

Entah sudah yang ke berapa minuman alkohol tersebut masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Sedang Sehun hanya meminum susu kotaknya. Kebiasaan Jongin, sebelum membawa Sehun kesini, maka Jongin akan mampir ke minimarket lalu membeli beberapa susu kotak dengan berbagai rasa untuk Sehun minum. Badboy gini Jongin itu pacar yang perhatian, asal kau tahu saja. Itu yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari genggaman Jongin.

Sebelah lengan Jongin merangkul pinggang Sehun erat saat beberapa pasang mata menatap lapar ke arah Sehun. Selain perhatian, Jongin ini protektif terhadap apa yang jadi miliknya. Jongin mengendus enduskan hidungnya diperpotongan leher Sehun yang beraroma jeruk. Membuat Sehun kegelian, dan menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari lehernya.

"Jongin, sepertinya kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya lalu mulai menyeret nyeret lengan kekasihnya. jongin yang diseret seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengambil beberapa ribu won dari dompetnya.

"Simpan kembaliannya". Ucap Jongin kepada bartender kemudian segera pergi menyusul kekasih imutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih bisa menyetir?" Ucap Sehun, nampak khawatir terhadap kekasihnya ini.

Jongin hanya menganguk lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Sehun. Setelahnya Jongin duduk dibelakang kemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya Sehun masih belum mengenakan sabuknya, sepertinya dia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun, lalu mengecup bibirnya, dan menyingkirkan ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Jongin melumat bibir tipis kekasihnya pelan, dan memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil sebelum menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sehun pasrah saja, sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka, lantaran bau alkohol masih menguar di mulutnya. Jongin mengajaknya bertarung lidah, Sehun mencoba mengikuti permainan Jongin, tentu saja Jongin yang menang. Lelehan saliva tampak jelas mengalir melalui sudut bibir Sehun. lalu terdengar bunyi klik yang membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Dan saat itu dia menyadari bahwa Jongin sedari tadi tengah memasang sabuk pengaman sambil berciuman dengannya. _Wow~_

Jongin mengusap lelehan saliva dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kau tampak cantik, Cherry". Ucapnya sukses membuat otot kaki Sehun melemas. Sehun itu lemah, iya lemah terhadap segala perlakuan Jongin padanya.

"Ce..cepat jalankan mobilnya". Sehun tergagap lantaran mendapat pujian seperti itu dari kekasih tan-nya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh dan segera mencabut porsneling dan melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai, tipikal kota metropolitan yang tidak pernah tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ujung lorong kampus terlihat Jongin tengah berjalan bersama Seulgi, oh jangan lupakan tangan yang di poles dengan kutek berwarna gold itu menggandeng mesra tangan besar Jongin. Kebahagian tampak di wajah _Yeoja_ tersebut, senyum sumringah tak henti hentinya bertengger di bibir merahnya. Sedangkan Jongin tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya. Sesekali tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya.

Sehun yang sedang meminum Bubble tea-nya tersedak lantaran Kyungsoo menyikut tulang rusuknya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan tersebut. Umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Lalu segera menyadari saat Kyungsoo menunjuk sesuatu di depan sana melalui ujung matanya. Ah, rupanya itu Jongin dan selingkuhannya. Entah sadar atau tidak Sehun meremas gelas Bubble tea-nya saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat tangan yang juga selalu digenggamnya itu kini tengah digandeng oleh orang lain. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu. 

_Kenapa?_

 _Bukankah ini konsekuensi jika dirinya telah terlibat hubungan dengan Kim Jongin?_

 _Kenapa hatinya selalu berdenyut ngilu saat melihat Jongin dengan kekasih-kekasihnya?_

Sehun menunduk saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata setajam elang milik Jongin. sedikit melirik ke arah Seulgi, bisa ia lihat _Yeoja_ tersebut tengah mengejek remeh padanya. Sehun tersenyum kecut, saat menyadari posisinya yang berada jauh di bawah Seulgi. Sehun merasa berada pada kasta sudra jika berhadapan dengan Seulgi. Ah, tidak Sehun memang berada di kasta sudra karena ia hanya selingkuhan terakhir dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Sebuah elusan di lengan kanannya membuatnya tersadar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sahabat pendeknya, ya hanya Kyungsoo lah yang mengerti bagaimana sakitnya Sehun. Sedikit merasa bersalah saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk lepas dari tangan Kim Jongin. Salahkan perasaan Sehun yang mencintai Jongin begitu dalam. Padahal belum tentu juga Jongin mencintainya seperti dirinya, mengingat _Namja_ dengan kulit eksotis itu memiliki banyak kekasih yang mengelilinginya.

Hahh.. kenapa hidupnya serumit ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun- _ssi_ , kau ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Divisimu lagi?" Suara berat Kris mengintrupsi kegiatan mencatat Sehun. Dengan ragu kepalanya terangkat dan mengangguk ringan. Meski sudah sering mengikuti rapat, tapi baru kali ini Kris mengajaknya berbicara saat rapat sudah usai. Kris itu tipikal orang yang berbicara seperlunya saja, bahkan Sehun hanya mendengar suaranya saat memimpin rapat saja.

Hening, Sehun bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Inginnya membicarakan soal rapat tadi, tapi terkesan agak kaku. Ingin membicarakan tentang dosen dengan wig palsunya juga tidak mungkin 'kan? Dia tidak sedekat itu dengan si ketua BEM. Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah sangat terlambat dari waktu pulangnya. Mulut Sehun terbuka lalu menutup kembali. 

_Bagaimana caranya berpamitan pulang tanpa harus mengabaikan sopan santun-nya?_

"Kau ingin pulang?" _Uh oh, Kris peka juga ya orangnya?_

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, _apa terlalu kelihatan ya?_

"Mau ku antar, Sehun- _ssi_?". Tawarnya.

"Eeh? Tidak perlu, dan panggil aku Sehun saja". Tolaknya halus.

Tanpa diduga Kris tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, asal kau tau saja". Ucapnya.

Sehun berkedip dan mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan Kris. Tidak enak juga jika harus menolak tawaran sang ketua BEM yang diseganinya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali kali karena telah merepotkan Kris, si ketua BEM. Tangannya melambai saat mobil Kris berjalan dan menghilang di tikangan jalan. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat menyadari mobil lain di seberang rumahnya. Dilihat dari nomor plat yang sudah ia hafal betul siapa pemiliknya, itu pasti Jongin. Lihat lihat, surai hitamnya tampak menyembul dari kaca mobilnya. 

_Ada apa lagi sih?_

Ingat, Sehun masih kesal saat pertemuan dengan Jongin di lorong tadi. Sehun tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri, menunggu kekasihnya turun dari mobil. Cih, kenapa dia terlihat begitu mempesona saat berjalan? Tidak, semua yang ada dalam diri seorang Kim Jongin memang mempesona.

"Cherry." Sapanya lalu memeluk posesif Sehun.

"Siapa tadi?" Tambahnya.

"Kris". Ucapnya Singkat.

Jongin tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Cherry-nya tengah kesal kepadanya. Lalu melepas pelukannya dan meraih jemari putihnya untuk di kecup.

"Cherry, kau marah padaku, hm?". Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Cherry?". Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memberikan pertanyaan yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran akan arti sebutan 'Cherry' yang diberikan Jongin padanya.

"Bukankah kau suka kue Blackforest dengan banyak hiasan buah Cherry di atasnya?"

Sehun diam, mencerna setiap ucapan kekasihnya. 

_Kue?_

 _Blackforest?_

 _Cherry.. tunggu, hiasan?_

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sehun tersenyum kecut saat menyadari apa yang akan di katakan oleh kekasih tan-nya. 

_Begitu ya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?_

Jongin memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada kekasih imutnya. Tidak biasanya, Sehun langsung mengerti akan apa yang dia ucapkan. Baguslah, jadi Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan bingung. Benarkah ini Kris? Orang yang selalu duduk sendiri di pojok cafetaria kini tengah ikut bergabung bersamanya? _Daebak!_

"Ooh.. tentu saja." Ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab, sedangkan Sehun masih berkedip tak percaya.

"Apa itu enak?" Kris bertanya sambil menunjuk sepotong kue Blacforest milik Sehun.

"Eh? Ini? tentu saja, kau ingin mencobanya?" Lalu menyendokkan kue Blackforest miliknya kepada Kris. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya menyerahkan sendoknya untuk diambil oleh kris, tapi Kris terlanjur membuka mulutnya meminta suapan dari Sehun. jadilah Sehun menyuapi Kris dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan _Namja_ pendek tersebut tersedak dari acara meminum cola-nya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah berlebihan Kyungsoo, memang apa masalahnya?

Kris mengulum senyumnya, hei ini merupakan awal yang baik bukan? Dia bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun selain di ruang rapat. Kalau bisa dibilang Kris ini cukup berani. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekati properti milik Kim Jongin. Memang Jongin siapa yang harus ditakuti? Toh Sehun hanya sebagai selingkuhannya-bukan hal umum lagi kalau seantero kampus mengetahui status Sehun- makanya dia berani mengambil langkah seperti ini. Kris berkeinginan menjadikan Sehun sebagai satu-satunya tanpa ada embel-embel menduakan atau mentigakan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rupa-rupanya kabar mengenai kedekatan Kris dengan Sehun sampai ke telinga Jongin, lihat saja kini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di cafetaria kampus. Membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Tidak biasanya mereka jalan berdua di kampus. Ingat Sehun hanya selingkuhan Jongin, jadi Jongin jarang berdekatan dengan Sehun di area kampus.

"Well, aku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti ini, bisakah kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat?" Sehun sangat risih akan tatapan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Sehun tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" Jawabnya acuh. Jika Sehun tidak terbiasa, maka bagi Jongin sudah seperti santapannya sehari-hari. _Namja_ populer banyak memang menjadi pusat perhatian, 'kan?

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu memesan kue Blackforest, dua Bubble tea dan satu set Macaron. Biar, Sehun sudah terlanjur kesal, dan pelampiasannya ya dengan makan sepuasnya.

Jongin mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya mendengar banyaknya pesanan Sehun. Tidak masalah sih, kekasih imutnya ini perlu makan banyak mengingat tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakan saja." Sehun menjawab sekenanya.

"Baiklah aku akan langsung saja, aku tak menyukai kedekatanmu dengan si ketua BEM".

"Kenapa? Kami hanya berteman, Jongin." Jawabnya lalu menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"Kau itu milikku, Sehun. Aku tidak suka milikku didekati oleh orang lain." Jongin menekan kata milikku.

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan siapapun, Jongin. Aku memang terikat padamu, tetapi hanya sebagai selingkuhanmu. Jadi, aku bebas berdekatan dengan siapapun, 'kan?" Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin. Sehun masih ingat, mereka masih berada di area kampus.

Jongin menggertakan giginya, itu bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Inginnya Jongin, Sehun menuruti keinginnya, Jongin itu tidak suka dibantah. Semua ucapannya adalah final.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Apa aku harus menggeser posisi kekasihku untuk kau duduki? Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku, lalu kekasihku akan menempati posisimu."

Sehun terkesiap mendengar ucapan lugas dari Jongin. Apa- apaan Jongin? kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apakah dirinya tampak seperti _Namja_ yang hanya mengincar sebuah posisi di hati Jongin?

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk merebut posisi sebagai kekasihmu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak tertarik menjadi kekasihmu." Kalau bisa Sehun ingin menghantam kepala Jongin dengan meja di hadapnnya. Sehun tidak pernah merasa serendah ini.

"Lalu posisi apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin menggeram marah.

"Apakah kau juga memprotect kekasih-kekasihmu sama seperti yang saat ini kau lakukan padaku? Apakah kau mengajukan penawaran yang sama?" Sehun bertanya lemah, kenapa sakitnya baru terasa?

Tidak, hanya kepada Sehun Jongin memberi penawaran seperti ini. Baru saja Jongin ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun sudah menggeser kursinya, melangkah menjauhi cafetaria kampus. Sehun tidak sanggup mendengar satu kalimatpun dari Jongin, hanya dengan memikirkan kalimat apa yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya saja sudah membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Sehun, menggenggam tangannya untuk menyalurkan kekuatan. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia butuh sendiri, tanpa Kyungsoo.

Di lain sisi, Jongin tengah memejamkan matanya, sungguh ini bukan seperti yang ia harapkan, dia tidak ingin melepas Sehun. Sehun merupakan kekasih terbaik yang ia punya. Jongin meraih smartphonenya, saat layar terebut berkedap kedip tanda pesan masuk. Melihat sekilas, lalu melesat ke arah parkiran kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Sehun seakan menghindarinya. Semua pesan maupun panggilan diabaikannya. Membuat Jongin mengerang frustasi. Apalagi Sehun dan Kris semakin dekat saja. Mereka ini ada di kampus yang sama, tetapi kenapa susah sekali untuk menemui Sehun. Setiap Jongin ingin mendekati Sehun, maka Sehun akan memutar balik dan pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Jongin. saat ini Jongin tengah menikmati segelas lemon tea di cafetaria kampusnya. Matanya mengedar, siapa tahu Sehun tiba-tiba lewat di depannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Ku dengar Kris sunbae baru saja menembak Sehun sunbae."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Sayang sekali dia menolaknya".

Belum sempat Jongin bernafas lega, lengannya sudah terlebih dulu ditarik oleh Seulgi. _Yeoja_ tersebut membawanya keluar dari cafetaria kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Seulgi bertanya saat sedari tadi Jongin hanya diam fokus pada jalanan.

Jongin menoleh lalu mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Diacuhkan seperti itu membuat Seulgi merengut kesal, lalu memutar radio mobil untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. 

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you, Tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets_

 _And ask me your questions_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

Jongin mengerem mendadak begitu mendengar alunan musik dari band asal Inggris, Coldplay. Suara unik khas seorang Chris Martin dalam membawakan lagu berjudul The Scientist mampu membuatnya tersadar. Benar, Jongin hanya harus kembali ke awal. Memperbaiki semua kesalahannya, menjadikan Sehun satu-satunya pemilik hatinya. Dia harus mendapatkan kembali Cherry-nya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seulgi mengusap keningnya yang sedikit terbentur dashboard mobil. Suara klakson mobil tak membuat Jongin bergeming, dia malah menatap Seulgi dengan senyum lebar. Seulgi dibuat bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Bukankah tadi Jongin bersikap acuh padanya. Lantas, apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Seulgi-ah, aku ingin kita putus." Ucapnya mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjelaskan kenapa ia ingin putus, Jongin mengantar Seulgi sampai ke rumahnya. Seulgi awalnya tak menerima keputusan sepihak Jongin, bahkan gadis itu menangis sesenggukan saat hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Tetapi keputusan Jongin sudah bulat, dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Jongin menyimpan smartphone hitamnya di saku celananya setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada kekasih sekaligus selingkuhannya yang lain. Lalu tersenyum samar memandangi kue Blackforest istimewa dengan satu hiasan buah Cherry diatasnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memencet bel pintu rumah kekasihnya. Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam, Jongin yakin itu Sehun, Cherry-nya. 

_Krieett_

"Cherry."

Sehun menatap Jongin takjub saat pria di hadapannya memberi sekotak kue Blackforest dengan.. satu buah Cherry diatasnya? seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, Jongin mulai membuka suaranya.

"Dengarkan aku, bukankah dulu kau pernah bertanya padaku kenapa aku sering memanggilmu dengan sebutan Cherry?"

Sehun mengangguk, menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau itu bodoh, selalu menarik kesimpulan seenaknya tanpa mendengar penjelasanku."

Baru saja Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya, Jongin sudah kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa aku selalu memanggilmu Cherry karena kau menyukai Kue Blackforest. Kau bilang kue ini mirip denganku. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat kue Blackforest menjadi istimewa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Karena ada hiasan buah Cherry diatasnya. buah Cherry itulah yang membuat kesan manis di kue Blackfrest. Meskipun sering dianggap sepele hanya sebagai hiasan, tetapi Kue Blackforest tidak akan menarik lagi jika tanpa buah Cherry diatasnya. Buah Cherry memberikan warna pada kue Blackforest, begitu juga denganku. kau memberi warna pada hidupku, Sehun." Jongin menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya butuh satu buah Cherry di hidupku. Hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya".

Entah terbawa suasana atau apa Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saja mendengar kalimat Jongin yang begitu panjang. Jadi, selama ini kesabarannya tak sia-sia 'kan?

"Apa sekarang aku menjadi kekasihmu satu-satunya?" Tanya Sehun disela pelukannya.

"Bodoh, apa penjelasan panjangku tadi tidak bisa dimengerti oleh otak bodohmu?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, siap memarahi Jongin. Tapi Jongin langsung mengecup bibir Sehun. Tapi tunggu, kenapa rasanya manis? Sehun membuka mata dan yang tengah ia kecup adalah buah Cherry yang ada di bibir Jongin. Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil buah Cherry tersebut dan melumat bibir Jongin. Jongin sih senang-senang saja Sehun bersikap agresif seperti ini, jarang-jarang 'kan? 

**END**

 **I think, the ending was really awkward and it's made me kinda depressed haha**

 **I felt really embarrassed about this**

 **And Thank you for your attention, guys ^^**

 **mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
